


Ask Him Out

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Him Out

“Really, Lestrade; how can you be so incompetent. It’s absolutely obvious the brother did it. He was jealous of her garnering their fathers favoritism at the end; thereby ensuring her the bigger portion of the estate. Only if something happened to her would he receive it,” he turns to John. “Dinner?”

“That’s brilliant,” John beams at him and nods. “Famished.”

They wind up at Angelo’s, a typical post-case dining location. It’s only ever there or that one Chinese restaurant that opens no matter what hour for Sherlock. Sherlock decides this is the perfect opportunity to employ suggestion number three.

As they discuss the last case that rated a seven, Sherlock allows his hand to slide gently against the back of one of John’s as he reaches for his glass of red wine. John looks up at him, fork paused halfway to his mouth, bit of manicotti temporarily forgotten as he tries to decide whether the action were deliberate or circumstantial. After a moment, he shrugs and continues his previous motion. 

“I just don’t understand how you went from a single strand of red hair to her mother ran away with the step-son, who just happened to be twenty-three years her junior, after they did away with his father and step-mother.”

“It wasn’t just the hair, John,” Sherlock rolls his eyes. “The appointment book on his desk indicated he’d recently met with his solicitor to discuss changes to his will to include his wife. The son was unhappy with the changes that had been made. Where originally he was to inherit the entirety of his father four point three million pounds, the changes to the will declared he would only inherit a fourth of that, and the rest would follow only if his current wife were to die as well. The wife’s mother wanted in on it, and, under the delusion of having so much in common, they declared their selves in love and proceeded to plan a way for them to both get what they wanted.”

“He’s nineteen years old, though. I’d say that’s too young to be in love, but I was young and impressionable once. I’m sure you were too, you likely just deleted it,” John barely acknowledges the foot that brushes against the side of his calf, though his eyebrows do rise and he glances at Sherlock from under his lashes before continuing. “I think she managed to convince him he was in love with her; young and impressionable as he is, he likely believed everything she told him. Wouldn’t have been surprised if she’d taken his money and run before too long. Good thing we caught them before she had a chance to do anymore damage to his psyche.”

Sherlock ignores the last bit and dregs up another interesting case, “What was it you called that one with the small person that wanted revenge on his business partners and it went further than he’d intended?”

“Oh, you mean ‘Two and a Half Angry Men’?” John smiles at the memory. “I don’t think he realized he’d hired a hit man rather than someone who would just rough the guys up a bit.”

“Where do you get these deplorable names?”

“Well, that one…” John chokes a bit on the sip of wine as Sherlock’s now bare foot (when had that happened?) caresses the inside of his thigh. He stares at Sherlock with wide eyes. “What the hell, Sherlock?”

Sherlock gives him a not-so-innocent look and a light shrug, but doesn’t remove his foot. 

It is at this point that John finds the Cosmopolitan magazine. Two weeks after Sherlock bizarrely began to find humor in even his worst jokes (told on purpose to test a theory, which proved to be correct). John leaves the magazine where he’d found it under the book on poisonous plants in Sussex (what is the point in a book on this particular location?) and continues on his merry little way. He returns to the kitchen with the empty (and some still full of cold tea) cups and does the washing up.


End file.
